


Очень нежный эпилог (любовь моя) (A very soft epilogue (my love))

by PulpFiction



Series: "Из чего сделаны сказки" [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Extremely Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Retirement, Sussex, They Also Have a Dog, they live together, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок шевелится и что-то мычит. Складки на его лице становятся резче, а потом разглаживаются. Джон смотрит, как он просыпается, и грудь его переполняется любовью. Он думает, что никогда не устанет наслаждаться видом утреннего Шерлока — сонного и размякшего.Прошло около сорока с лишним лет, а Джон так и не устал от этого.





	1. Утра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a very soft epilogue (my love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503972) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



> https://redirect.media.tumblr.com/image?url=/e31dfce146f26159047c34ca6ac295da/tumblr_nea1347GeI1qfbwxao1_1280.jpg

_«Я думаю, мы заслуживаем_  
нежного эпилога, любовь моя.  
Мы хорошие люди  
и достаточно настрадались».

[Семьдесят лет сна # 4, nikka ursula](http://cardiamachina.co.vu/post/126917973423/i-think-we-deserve-a-soft-epilogue-my-love)

Джон открывает глаза.

Утро медленно скользит по спальне, серо-розово-голубое от восходящих лучей солнца и ночного дождя. Тепло и тихо, и Джон под одеялом уютно устраивается ближе к Шерлоку, счастливый просто тихонько лежать и встречать рассвет.

Много лет назад он, возможно, сказал бы, что вся прелесть таких моментов заключается в осознании принадлежности тому месту, где находишься, но сейчас он живет в этом ощущении так долго, что и не помнит, когда было иначе.

Шерлок шевелится и что-то мычит. Складки на его лице становятся резче, а потом разглаживаются. Джон смотрит, как он просыпается, и грудь его переполняется любовью. Он думает, что никогда не устанет наслаждаться видом утреннего Шерлока — сонного и размякшего.

Прошло около сорока с лишним лет, а Джон так и не устал от этого.

— О господи, — тянет Шерлок низко и хрипло, не открывая глаз. Перекатывается головой на подушке, взмучивая свои с серебряными искрами кудри, растирает лицо руками. — Ты всегда такой громкий по утрам?

Джон улыбается и отвечает точно так, как ждет от него Шерлок.

— Прости, — говорит он без всяких угрызений совести, — ничем не могу помочь. Это прекрасное утро, и я несказанно ему счастлив.

— Ты был бы несказанно счастлив вне зависимости от того, какое утро, — ворчит Шерлок, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.

— Наверное. До тех пор, пока мы вместе.

Шерлок улыбается в подушку, наполовину пытаясь скрыть это даже после всех прожитых вместе лет. Джон понимает намек и обхватывает ладонью Шерлоково запястье, притягивает его к давно знакомым местам, где их тела прекрасно вписываются друг в друга. Мягкие животы, усталые мышцы и тонкие кости легко и естественно занимают свои места.

Джон считает, что каждый, кто на него смотрит, должен узреть те места, где Шерлок идеально в него вписывается.

Шерлок кладет голову на плечо Джона. Эта теплая тяжесть по-прежнему задевает струны в душе Джона, которые никуда не делись, понимает он. Шерлок пахнет тальком и трубочным табаком с вишневым ароматом. Он похож на весну, в которой последнее время провел столько времени. Его кожа гладкая, тонкая и нежная, и Джон делает ментальную заметку не забыть напомнить Шерлоку потеплее одеться, когда тот пойдет к своим ульям.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо говорит Джон.

У груди Джона раздается «пфф», но он чувствует улыбку.

— Ты неисправимый романтик, Джон Ватсон, — бормочут ему.

— Только соседям не скажи. Мне нужно поддерживать репутацию — страшный старик Ватсон, ужас всей деревни!

Шерлок трясется от сдерживаемого смеха.

— Все думают, что ты очарователен.

— Захлопнись ты, редкостный балабол!

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

*

В конце концов они поднимаются с кровати и надевают тапочки. Шерлок уходит гулять с собакой («Надень подходящую куртку, не выходи в халате, ради бога»), а Джон включает чайник и начинает поджаривать хлеб. Он смотрит, как Шерлок ходит по саду во фланелевой куртке Джона, из-под которой виден халат, а брючины его домашних штанов заправлены в зеленые резиновые сапоги, чтобы не промочить их по утренней росе. Собака крутится рядом с ним блестящим рыжим пятном, и Джону не надо быть рядом, чтобы слышать заливистый смех Шерлока.

Тосты готовы, и Джон перекладывает их на тарелку, ставит на стол сливки к чаю и апельсиново-розовый мармелад, купленный в магазинчике неподалеку, разворачивает вчерашнюю газету. Мир, кажется, сошел с ума, но Сассекс все еще держится, не затронутый этим треволнениями, а, значит, какая разница?

Шерлок возвращается, розовощекий и ясноглазый, несет соты на фарфоровой тарелке, которую он, видимо, по дороге захватил на кухне. Пес лижет Джону руку и отправляется обследовать свою миску.

— Свежие, — Шерлок ставит соты посередине стола. — Год будет удачным, к тому же на восточном пастбище зацвела лаванда.

— Возня в ульях без необходимого снаряжения укоротит этот год, — фыркает Джон, но подставляет губы под медовый поцелуй Шерлока. — Как пчелы?

Шерлок пожимает плечами. Кивает на газету, которую Джон держит в руках.

— Как мир?

— Полон мудаков, как обычно.

— Они достаточно порядочны, чтобы умереть интересным способом?

— Нет, но еще не вечер.

Шерлок соглашается и приносит нож и остатки грюйера и хлеба. Садится за стол, ест сыр и мед по очереди, заедая кусочками хлеба или просто так. Кое-что попадает и Джону в рот, и тогда оно имеет вкус солнечного света, а то, как морщины Шерлока углубляются, когда он хмыкает, давно знакомо и глубоко любимо.

*

— «Собаки» по-прежнему в первой десятке, — замечает Шерлок. Он утащил несколько листов газеты и просматривает списки бестселлеров, жуя соты. — Шестая неделя?

— На десятом месте, как тебе известно!

«Собака Баскервиля» была опубликована впервые почти двадцать пять лет назад, а это — переиздание с добавлениями Шерлока к оригинальным главам Джона, оказавшееся приятным возрождением. Переиздания книг Джона были вполне успешными в течение многих лет.

Однако «Рейхенбахское падение» они не переиздавали, к вящему огорчению издателя Джона. Джона его огорчение не волновало — начав работу над переизданиями, они с Шерлоком раз и навсегда решили, что некоторые вещи надо оставить в прошлом. Яркая вспышка на дальнем горизонте хорошо прожитой жизни, так они считали. Кроме того, по-любому ряд интересных моментов был бы пропущен из-за "Закона о государственных тайнах".

— Мне там понравилось, — говорит Шерлок. — Надо бы съездить туда. В деревню Гримпен. Повидать минные поля…

Джон, откинувшись на спинку стула, и хитро прищуривается из-за очков.

— На этот раз возьмем двухместный номер?

— Я ведь чуть не лег в твою кровать той ночью, знаешь?

Конечно, Джон это знает. Они говорили об этом раньше, но правила игры надо соблюдать, и он подыгрывает Шерлоку.

— Не знаю, пустил бы я тебя...

— Вне всякого сомнения.

— Ладно, допустим. Но не трахнул бы.

— М-м-м, нет, трахнул бы.

— Ну, может быть.

— Джон!

— Нет… думаю, что я прав. Вернее, я мог бы сделать это. Мог бы, ладно. Мог бы. Как следует. Нежно. Но не трахнул бы.

Шерлок, хмыкнув, погружается в размышления.

— Надо вернуться. Ты можешь в первую ночь заняться со мной любовью, а во вторую трахнуть?

— Две ночи подряд? — Джон скептически отпивает чай. — Амбициозно.

Шерлок скатывает газету в трубочку и хлопает Джона по руке. Джон в ответ со смехом размазывает мед на кончике Шерлокова носа, а затем сцеловывает с его губ смешки.

*

Проходят часы, они их не замечают, да и зачем? Сыр и хлеб остаются на столе, чашки чая следуют одна за другой. Джон ворчит, но Шерлока это не останавливает, равно как и аргумент, что избыточное количество кофеина приведет к прекращению его действия.

Джон заканчивает с газетой и принимается за медицинский журнал. Напоминает Шерлоку, чтобы тот принял витамины и лекарства, а потом вытаскивает пузырьки и пакетики, чтобы разложить препараты на следующую неделю в специальные коробочки с отделениями на каждый день. Шерлоку в синюю коробочку, самому себе — в красную. Пес спит под столом, примостив голову на ступню Джона. Когда пальцы начинают неметь, Джон убирает ногу из-под собаки.

Шерлок приносит охапку цветов из сада и час-другой разбирает их на составляющие, изучая анатомию и делая небольшие рисунки с каллиграфическими пометками в записную книжку в кожаном переплете. По столу разбросаны лепестки, и Джон вынужден смахнуть несколько, чтобы добраться до сыра, но и не думает возражать.

Он не размышляет о том, как могло бы сложиться иначе или как им остаться такими же. Они просто такие есть, были и будут, и Шерлок ставит оставшиеся цветы в стеклянный кувшин с водой, между открытиями целуя Джона в щеку, и Джону кажется, что всегда так и было.

А потом утро плавно сменяется днем.


	2. Дни

Истории, по мнению Джона, таковы — иногда приходится пройти середину, прежде чем удается понять, к чему вообще все повествование, из каких частей оно состоит, и как они вместе связаны.

Начало, как правило, рождается легко, потому что у его истоков стоит событие: знакомство, тайна, неожиданная встреча. Рождение. Смерть. Иногда возрождение. Иногда расставание.

Иногда, лишь иногда, начало начинается с вопроса, ожидающего в дверях под дождем, просящего второго шанса.

Таковы начала.

Середины, однако, разные. Середины сложнее рассказывать, потому что в любой истории всегда происходит больше, о чем повествуется, и каждая деталь — это вероятность, расходящиеся ветви, ведущие к бесконечным вселенным, где, возможно, Шерлок не пришел бы на Бейкер-стрит той ночью, ведь много-много ночей назад квартира была не домом, а так, пустынным местом временного содержания. Где Джон не пришел бы к Шерлоку. Где кольца на их левых руках различались бы или вообще отсутствовали бы.

Очень трудно понять середину, считает Джон. Иногда не знаешь, что получишь, пока не дойдешь до конца.

*

Ближе к половине первого Джон принимает ванну. Поблажка скрипучим суставам — возможность помокнуть и расслабиться. На подоконнике горит свеча, наполняя комнату запахом хлопка, мобильный телефон лежит на табуретке рядом с ванной, чтобы позвонить Шерлоку за помощью, когда надо будет выбираться. Ванна глубокая, и, хоть операция по замене тазобедренного сустава три года назад прошла успешно, до робота ему далеко.

Закрыв глаза, Джон погружается в праздные размышления. Дверь в ванную открывается, и Джон улыбается, услышав, как Шерлок входит и закрывает ее за собой, не пуская собаку. Полчаса назад Джону было сказано, что Шерлок собирается побыть в саду, что обычно означало хождение, выдергивание сорняков в случайном порядке и замысливание планов, слишком грандиозных для человека, разменявшего восьмой десяток, но ночью шел дождь, и Джон вовсе не удивлен, что Шерлок быстро вернулся.

— В ванной не спать! — Шерлок усаживается на крышку унитаза.

— Я не сплю, — отвечает Джон, хотя почти уснул. — Ты рано. Решил составить мне компанию?

— Наверное, скоро пойдет дождь, опять все ноет. И да. Мне нравится твоя компания. 

Шерлок выкручивает руки, отчего суставы пальцев хрустят. Джон вздрагивает.

— Прекрати! Ты делаешь только хуже.

Шерлок только усмехается фирменной улыбкой чеширского кота, делает это снова, а затем начинает излагать теорию, которую прорабатывал все утро, по поводу апельсиново-розового мармелада, что был у них на завтрак. По его мнению, это какой-то ширпотребный бренд, который «местные» заказывают оптом в «Амазоне», а потом переклеивают этикетки.

Джон со смехом задает вопросы о форме банок и надписей на крышках, а Шерлок так же легко и непринужденно погружается в местный мармеладный заговор как в убийство. 

— Фантастика! — искренне говорит ему Джон, когда Шерлок, запыхавшись, торжествует, уверенно выводя, что кондитерская лавка обкрадывает деревню. — Ты блистателен!

Улыбка Шерлока становится шире, и Джон чувствует, как знакомый импульс «да, боже, да» пробегает по позвоночнику. Когда-то принятие ванной могло закончиться Шерлоком на коленях, погрузившим в воду руку, не обращающим внимание на рукав, потому что знал, что это верный способ свести Джона с ума. Он нашел бы потаенные местечки на теле Джона, касался бы их и ласкал до разрядки. Наклонился бы, целовал бы Джона, пил бы его дыхание, доводя себя до оргазма мыльной рукой.

Джон шевелится и решает, что для таких идей вода слишком остыла. Поднимает руку, чтобы позвать Шерлока, но Шерлок уже рядом и ждет. 

— Готов? — спрашивает он, равномерно сжимая предплечья Джона. — Внимание, раз, два, ап! 

Джон поднимается, несколько секунд восстанавливая равновесие после долгого сидения, затем Шерлок помогает ему встать на коврик. С Джона капает вода, но Шерлок почти сразу обматывает вокруг его плеч полотенце. Углом нежно промокает щеки Джона и шею, берет второе полотенце и вытирает все остальное. В качестве своеобразного массажа и потому что ему нравится нежность этого действа, своего рода благоговение. И всегда нравилось.

Когда-то Шерлок мог взять полотенце и опуститься на колени, оказывая телу Джона почитание другого рода. Воспоминания об этом вызывают у Джона дрожь, и он ухмыляется, глядя на Шерлока.

— Сластолюбец! — мгновенно реагирует Шерлок с озорной усмешкой.

— Ты прекрасен, — пожимает плечами Джон. — Трудно не быть сластолюбцем рядом с тобой.

Ухмылка Шерлока превращается в искреннюю улыбку.

— Достаточно сластолюбив, чтобы отправиться в постель? 

— Думаю, что да, — соглашается Джон и целует его как следует.

*

— Ты прекрасен, — выдыхает Джон, гладя Шерлока по щеке. Они лежат лицом друг к другу, обнаженные, но под одеялом, чтобы не простудиться. — Самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо видел.

— Джон, — говорит Шерлок и замолкает. Это все, что Шерлоку когда-либо нужно было говорить, и Джон знает, что тот имеет в виду. Шерлок имеет в виду все, и всегда, и окончательно.

Джон тянется и целует его, целует щеку, шею, мягкую кожу. Целует плечи Шерлока, его руки и запястья, кончики пальцев. Правильное целование Шерлока — это гордость Джона, то, что он делает очень хорошо.

Шерлок хихикает и вздрагивает, когда пальцы задевают щекотное местечко, опрокидывает Джона на спину, чтобы поцеловать в губы. Они действуют медленно, целенаправленно и уверенно. Они оба знают тело партнера лучше, чем свое. Они знают, как прикасаться друг к другу, они знают это так хорошо, что делают, почти не задумываясь.

Джон знает, как заставить Шерлока засмеяться, как заставить его умолять, когда притянуть ближе, а когда толкнуть в подушки. Какие прикосновения заставят трепетать, какие усилят эффект, а какие ошеломят. Что сказать и что спросить, когда и как шепнуть Шерлоку на ушко, а потом в шею «давай, давай, да, вот так, можно? хорошо?»

Теперь, когда все стало нежнее и неторопливее, чем в те времена, когда Джон только учился, он, наконец, может сосредоточиться на Шерлоке так, как отчаянно желает — на ритме его дыхания, дрожи его живота, хватке его пальцев. На его прикосновении. На его голосе. На его любви, на _их_ любви, на их руках, вцепившихся друг в друга среди простыней.

Джон провел больше половины своей жизни, любя Шерлока.

Джон провел больше половины своей жизни, любя Шерлока, и любил его таким, каким он был. Любил неистово и деликатно, болезненно и мучительно. Джон провел больше половины своих лет с руками, прикасающимися к его телу, глазами, глядящими в его глаза. С тем, как Шерлок держится и как сдается, с ритмом его пульса и с именем Джона на губах, даже когда тот молчал.

Всю жизнь он считал, что недостаточно полно любил Шерлока. Когда-нибудь он, наконец, сочтет, что сделал все возможное.

*

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Джон, когда начинает согреваться, когда их кожа начинает липнуть от пота, и Шерлок начинает толкаться навстречу движениям его руки.

Шерлок запрокидывает голову на подушку, тяжело дыша, и пытается схватить Джона за запястье. 

— Ты тоже, — удается вымолвить ему, — Джон, ты тоже.

— Да, — говорит Джон, — да, хорошо, осторожней... — и целует Шерлока сквозь стон. Помогает ему лечь на спину, чтобы иметь возможность переместить часть веса и устроиться сверху. Он еще не полностью возбужден, но знает по опыту, что все успеет. Может, и не успеет, но все равно это будет чертовски приятно. Не в первый раз тело отстает от мозга, но, боже, Шерлок уже тверд, горяч и великолепен, и Джон обхватывает рукой оба члена и толкается.

— Ох, — изрекает Шерлок как откровение, и Джон делает это снова. — Ох, ох, ох!

А дальше пот, трение, влажное скольжение губ Шерлока по шее Джона, движение членов в руке Джона, попытки взять правильный темп, соприкоснуться правильными местами в правильное время в правильном порядке, чтобы подвести обоих к накрывающей волне.

И Джон знает, и Шерлок знает. Они знают достаточно. Они знают многое.

Оргазм пробивает Шерлока первым — рваные вздохи, вцепившиеся в плечи Джона пальцы, «ох» на лице, великолепном и испещренном морщинами за более чем половину прожитой жизни. Джон сглатывает и снова толкается, еще раз, затем кончает, вминая бедра в мягкий живот Шерлока, пока тот не начинает ворчать. Джон очень осторожно отползает в сторону, обнимая Шерлока за шею, и оба переводят дыхание.

Через мгновение Шерлок издает смешок в шею Джона, затем выдыхает улыбку.

С Шерлоком никогда не было ощущения, что чего-то не хватает. Всегда было ощущение, что все есть.

*

— Ты помнишь, — тихо спрашиваешь Шерлок, может быть, через несколько минут или часов, потерявшим былую бархатность голосом. — Ты помнишь, когда мы купили этот дом?

Джон поворачивает голову и смотрит на его профиль в угасающем свете дня. Вроде двадцать семь или двадцать восемь лет назад, и ему кажется, что «мы» — слишком щедрое обозначение того, как этот дом у них оказался, но да. Он помнит. 

— В основном.

Уголок рта Шерлока поднимается. 

— Помнишь, что я сказал той ночью?

Тогда Шерлок был молод. Джон был молод. Едва за пятьдесят. Или чуть больше. Тогда седина только начала серебрить завитки на висках Шерлока, а Джон дразнил его и считал невыносимо сексуальным. В то время они жили наполовину в Сассексе, наполовину в Лондоне, и Джон был в восторге от коттеджа, от того будущего, которое в нем видел.

— Ты сказал: «Джон, не позволяй мне устраивать в саду пруд, я возненавижу нас обоих, если сделаю это».

— Тсс, мне нравится этот пруд.

— Ты не любишь этот пруд.

— Я не люблю ухаживать за ним, это не то же самое. Я серьезно. Ты помнишь?

Джон сжимает его руку и вспоминает. 

— Ты говорил, что не смел мечтать о том, как сложится остаток твоей жизни, — Джон поднес руку Шерлока к губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону кисти. — И что ты думаешь? — спрашивает он мягко и искренне. — Как сложилась твоя последующая жизнь, медовенький?

После паузы Шерлок поворачивается, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Джона. 

— Я всегда удивляюсь, насколько бытие с тобой похоже на начало. Я всегда удивляюсь тому, сколь много жизни у нас еще осталось.

— Ох, ну…— медленно произносит Джон, онемев от изумления, как Шерлок до сих пор может говорить такие вещи, как Шерлок до сих пор может заставить сердце Джона трепетать от глубины и искренности своеaй любви. Он придвигается ближе, к теплу Шерлока. — Проведи остаток жизни вместе со мной!

— Я думаю, что проведу с тобой вечность, — отвечает Шерлок и целует его.


	3. Вечера

— Джон! Джон, пора вставать, почти шесть.

Джон стонет, шевелится и с трудом просыпается. Он погрузился в сон более крепкий, чем его обычная послеобеденная дрема в кресле в гостиной. Шерлок улыбается — весь непослушные кудри и изящные плечи. Он всегда так делает, когда Джон устраивает «ворчливое представление», словно вид нахмуренной брови Джона вызывает у него особую нежность.

— Чашка чая, — твердо заявляет Шерлок, будто прописывает Джону рецепт от хмурости, — и немного посидеть на крыльце. Что скажешь?

Джон вздыхает, кивает и резко встает. Левое плечо громко щелкает, посылая искры боли и спазмы по спине в ребра. Он морщится и потирает его, сидя на краю кровати, но помогает мало.

— Должно быть, отлежал, — говорит он, увидев острый взгляд Шерлока.

Шерлок хмурится. Встает с постели, набрасывает халат, не завязывая пояса, встает между коленями Джона, опускает его руку и ощупывает мышцы, сухожилия и кости своими теплыми руками. Джон прислоняет голову к его мягкому животу.

— Чай, — повторяет Шерлок, похлопывая по плечу Джона, затем обнимает голову, прижимая к себе на мгновение. — А еще горячую грелку, потом я немного размассирую.

Джон соглашается и позволяет Шерлоку надеть на себя халат, следует за ним на кухню. Садится за стол и начинает чесать за ушами пса, положившего голову ему на колени. Шерлок ставит чайник, после чего троица выходит на крыльцо. Сад золотят лучи заката, а жужжание пчел, пение лягушек и ветерок действуют умиротворяюще так же, как когда-то скрипка Шерлока.

«Почти так же, как скрипка», — думает Джон, вспоминая силуэт на фоне окна, рождающий музыку, которая стала саундтреком их совместной жизни. _Только почти._

Шерлок устраивает Джона в кресле, кладет ладонь ему на плечо и начинает потирать, давить, ослаблять боль. Он нечасто играет на скрипке — артрит беспощаден к суставам, но при возможности берет инструмент в руки. Так они и провели свои сорок лет — делали то, что могли, и когда могли.

Они не всегда могли сделать это правильно и вовремя. Но что они _получили_ , когда, в конце концов, все сделали? Джон думает, окидывая взглядом сад и подставляя садящемуся рядом Шерлоку щеку для поцелуя, что результат просто фантастичен!

*

Когда ветер становится слишком холодным, они уходят в дом и разогревают суп. Ставят на стол хлеб и грюйер, потому что Шерлок не может устоять перед хорошим сыром, а Джон не может устоять перед Шерлоком, даже если стоит ограничиться в молочных продуктах.

Вечер тих и спокоен, и после ужина Джон решает дочитать книгу о Хемингуэе, а Шерлок зависает на телефоне, шагая по гостиной взад и вперед. Сначала он кричит на полицию за то, что те профукали дело убийцы с Темзы, которое даже _идиот_ мог бы раскрыть, не покидая _Сассекса_. Потом с ухмылкой переговаривается с Майкрофтом, они играют в морской бой, и Шерлока разбивают в пух и прах. Наконец, он треплется с Лестрейдом, который только что выписался из клиники после второго инфаркта. Шерлок полон ласкового раздражения, за которым пытается скрыть беспокойство.

— Лестрейд в порядке, — наконец, говорит Шерлок и вешает трубку с шумным вздохом. Берет кочергу и несколько минут ворошит поленья, не глядя на Джона. — Второй ведь, а он говорит, что в порядке.

— Ему только пятьдесят с небольшим, Шерлок, — мягко напоминает Джон, — и он демобилизуется из полиции в следующем году, почти на десять лет раньше, чем ушел Грег.

— У Грега к пенсии не было двух инфарктов.

— Нет, был один после, зато обширный. Послушай, — Джон откладывает книгу и протягивает Шерлоку руку, которую тот принимает, ища утешения. — Почему бы тебе не пригласить его с ребятами на пару дней? Ты самолично увидишь, как у Майкла дела, а я толкну ему речь «прекрати-убивать-себя-как-твой-отец-сумасшедший-коп». Да и детям будет полезно выбраться из города.

— Они подростки, а не дети.

— Они подростки и дети. Давай пригласим их на денек-другой.

Шерлок вздыхает и наклоняется к Джону с поцелуем.

— Завтра позвоню, — говорит он. — Скажу, что капитан Ватсон приказывает.

— Я хоть и стар, но пендель по заднице дать в состоянии, если нужно, — соглашается Джон, и Шерлок смеется.

*

Горит огонь. Шерлок подтыкает одеяло под ноги Джона и начинает смотреть по телевизору документальный фильм о Второй мировой войне. Он постоянно фыркает при виде зернистых черно-белых кадров и исправляет диктора, и Джон не имеет понятия, когда это детектив стал военным экспертом. Книга о Хемингуэе оказывается жутко тягомотной, будто автор решил предотвратить самоубийство писателя, затянув до невозможности сюжет.

Наконец, Джон начинает клевать носом и откладывает книгу. Шерлок уже, похоже, смотрит не на экран, а сквозь него, поэтому Джон выключает телевизор. Шерлок даже не замечает этого.

— Вставай, — Джон протягивает ему руку.

Шерлок моргает и благодарно улыбается Джону. Берет его руку и позволяет поднять себя и нежно поцеловать. Джон включает музыкальный центр в углу комнаты, и гостиную наполняет тихий медленный джаз.

— Хорошо? — Джон возвращается к Шерлоку, одной рукой обнимая его за талию, а другой беря за руку. Шерлок кивает, слабо улыбаясь, и обнимает Джона за шею.

Давняя привычка — медленный танец в минуты спокойствия, чтобы напомнить, что они рядом, чтобы получить от этого утешение. С тех пор, как Шерлок впервые обнял Джона в гостиной 221Б, Джон не хотел, чтобы Шерлок отпускал его.

И Шерлок никогда не отпускал его.

Каждая тень их гостиной ощущается теплой и уютной в свете угасающих углей, потому что Джон знает, что ждет в их темноте. Собрание его книг с дополнениями Шерлока для полноты картины, безделушки и сувениры, приобретенные за жизнь, полную работы и праздников, разные вещицы из 221Б, привезенные из Лондона. Глупые часы, найденные на антикварном рынке в Бате, где они праздновали третью годовщину. Эскизы их сплетенных рук с обручальными кольцами, нарисованные Шерлоком. Вещи, происхождения которых Джон не помнил. Подарки людей, которые знали их, любили и поддерживали.

Вся жизнь, которая привела их сюда, думает Джон, прижимаясь губами к виску Шерлока, пока они качаются и плывут в танце, в домашних тапочках — старики, какими и являются. Это оказалось таким восхитительным приключением — провести жизнь рука об руку с Шерлоком!

Джаз сменяется более живой и яркой музыкой, и Джон, улыбаясь, начинает следующий танец.

*

Они ложатся спать поздно, все болит и ноет так знакомо, что не привлекает их внимания. Собака устраивается на своем месте у изножья кровати. Они надевают пижамы, чистят зубы, принимают лекарства, увлажняют лосьоном сухую кожу.

У каждой истории есть начало. Некоторые истории имеют много начал — мест, где что-то случается снова и снова. Такова природа некоторых историй, потому что все это — повторение, обновление, второй шанс, ожидающий на пороге ответа на вопрос, который потерял надежду быть заданным — природа самой жизни.

«Ладно, — думает Джон, залезая под одеяло, — имеющее место здесь и сейчас и есть _то, что происходит_ ». Поздним вечером он ложится спать с любовью всей своей жизни. С мужем. С единственным в мире консультирующим детективом. С героем, любовником, другом. С самым лучшим и мудрым человеком, которого когда-либо знал.

С Шерлоком.

Если начала и середины — особенность историй, то все истории должны начаться, и все истории должны произойти, вот в чем секрет.

Но не все истории имеют окончания.

Когда Джон наблюдает за засыпающим Шерлоком, держа его за руку, он знает, что тот имеет в виду, говоря о вечном начале. Это история, которая живет и продолжается в следующей главе, в следующей книге, в рассказе и пересказе, разветвляясь и раскрываясь, показывая, что в каждой истории Джон и Шерлок превращаются в прочное _Джон &Шерлок_ или _Шерлок &Джон_, что в каждом рассказе, пересказе, эпилоге и послесловии они вместе.

Джон наклоняется и целует Шерлока в губы и знает, что все это — истории, счастье, печаль, разрушение и воскрешение, Монтегю-стрит, Афганистан, Бейкер-стрит и Сассекс, каждое место и каждый человек на пути — и есть их вечность.

Это их история — на двоих и без конца.


End file.
